Chocolate Adventures
by XxX.Alone-4eva-Solita.XxX
Summary: TifaxVincent Oneshot. Contains a chocolate bar, a forgotten taste, and a surprise happy ending. Fluffy. :P Enjoy!


**A/N: Tifa and Vincent belong to Square Enix, but the idea is mine. Got this one after watching my brother and his girlfriend fight over a choclate bar... reviews are welcome, but be gentle! -Solita-  
**

Tifa smiled, knocking on Vincent's bedroom door. She had just gotten back from grocery shopping, and with the kids still at school, had decided to treat herself and Mr. Valentine to a chocolate bar each. Vincent had moved in recently, with her and Cloud, as he was beginning to prefer being with friends to being alone. Cloud was out on a delivery, leaving her and Vincent alone in the inn. Tifa frowned when Vincent didn't answer. _Is he gone somewhere? _she thought, but that thought was soon dashed when she heard Vincent's voice, sounding rather sleepy, come from behind the door.

"Come in."

Tifa opened the door, smiling again as her eyes rested on a messy haired, cloak-less Vincent. "I like you better when you aren't the silly superman cape of yours." Tifa giggled as Vincent tried to frown, but instead yawned.

"It's not a 'superman cape.' It's my cloak. I'm not 'superman.'"

Tifa smiled. The 'superman cape' joke had begun a sort of game between her and Vincent. Yuffie had started it, in a fit of rage directed at the poor gunman, when he had made a rather cunning remark about her, and she hadn't been able to think of something equally as clever in return.

"Yeah, whatever, Vincent," Tifa elbowed the gunman affectionately as she sat down beside him. "Hey, I got you something."

"I don't deserve anyth-"

"Nonsense, you morbid thing. Everyone deserves a surprise treat every now and again."

"Tifa..."

"What?" Tifa grinned brightly at him, tenting her fingers as she gazed over at him. Vincent let out a huge sigh.

"What did you get me?..."

"A chocolate bar!" Tifa pulled his out of her pocket, handing it to him, before pulling her own out and laughing at his expression; he had cocked one eyebrow and was staring at the chocolate bar like it had grown horns, beard and started talking to him. "When was the last time you ate chocolate, Vincent?" Tifa asked through a mouthful of the rich brown substance.

"I was still in the Turks..."

Tifa stared at him with disbelief. "That was over thirty years ago!"

"Yes... It was Valentine's day and Lucrecia and I shared a box of chocolates..."

Tifa blinked at him, still gawking like at him as if he was a five-headed chocobo.

"What is it, Tifa?" Vincent looked up her, cocking an eyebrow at her dumbfounded expression.

"I think I'd die if I didn't eat chocolate for thirty years..."

"I've forgotten what it tastes like..." Vincent half-smiled at her, before looking back down at the bar in his hand.

"Well, then don't just sit there staring at it! Eat it!" Tifa cried through another mouthful of her chocolate. Vincent slowly unwrapped the bar, before taking a small bite, still giving the chocolate an odd stare. "What? You don't like it?" Tifa asked, frowning at Vincent expression. "Oh well, guess I'll have to eat it myself. Sorry to have disturbed you, Vincent," she teased, hoping he'd do what she hoped he'd do. Tifa stood up and made a grab for the chocolate bar, grinning as Vincent pulled his hand back, clutching the chocolate tighter; perfect to the plan. Tifa made another grab diving on top of Vincent and pushing him back onto the bed as she struggled to get the chocolate bar. Vincent, frustrated by Tifa's attempt to rob him of his new treasure, took the rest of the wrapper off the remaining chocolate in between struggling with Tifa, and stuffed it in his mouth. Tifa gawked at him again. "I thought you were such a gentleman! Now you're sitting here in the presence of a lady overstuffing your face with chocolate!" Tifa smiled, knowing Vincent wouldn't have eaten it all in one bite of she hadn't threatened to take it from him.

"You were going to take it from me..." Vincent was blushing slightly as he looked down at the empty wrapper. "I'm sorry that I so rudely-"

"Oh don't apologize, I was only having fun with you." Tifa punched him playfully in the shoulder. Vincent looked up at her, cocking his head to one side a little. "What?" Vincent leaned in, placing a gentle kiss against Tifa's lips. Tifa eyes went wide as she felt Vincent's lips against her own. As he pulled back she gasped. "Vincent..."

"Thank you Tifa... I haven't had fun in so long."

"Vincent..."

"What, Tifa?"

"You taste like chocolate..."

Vincent chuckled softly. "I did just eat a whole chocolate bar... in one bite..."


End file.
